Kies Point
1.Unknown A massive stone and steel structure, supposedly actually proportional to its portrayal on the map. That is to say, it takes up most of the small island it's on. 2. Scadam A small coastal village. Not currently under GTU jurisdiction, but law abiding. Currently sacked and occupied by a Troll gang leader named Edgewater. Supposedly it has hostages, as green slime, some small traps, a smith and some animal barns. Edgewater himself is not presently there, but supposedly most of his forces reside there. A crummy, but well intentioned map can be found here. 3. Rojkawg A MAJOR city and some of one of the largest shipyards in the Garlands. A convenient location for many of the luxuries and services unattainable in the free lands. The SILVER LINING would be unable to dock here without a clearance code. They can however land nearby and walk to either the north or south entrance. When within this city, laws must be obeyed. 4. Dunnlivin An incredibly small town at the northern tip. Supposedly founded by a rich eccentric known only as 'The Baron' who made his fortune in junk trading and thanomagy. Once a sufficient number of travellers began passing through the area to trade, many other businesses started up to capitalise on the new traffic. Now, though still not much larger it is a relatively well known stop over location. More information on it can be found here. 5. Unknown A gigantic crater. No idea what it is. 6. Kretch A small town. So far no one has said anything about it. 7. Kiani A grinding forest. Kiani has few permanent fixtures. It was where both Mike and Richter had set up camp and was used as a signal and stash site by Edgewater's gang. It contains, harpies, dwarves and skeletons. A shadow of the Everking can be found in this forest and spoken to. There is also Ruine, a Mogwomp wood and spit wholesaler. Kiani forest is also a known beat of Odette Boddicker. 8. Zakub Farmstead A largish farm, presumably owned by the people who own all the penned animals in Dunnlivin. Likely a good spot for wholesale foods and basic supplies. 9. Nim An enormous steel tower with a gigantic gun on top of it that is manned around the clock. The tower itself is permanently occupied with soldiers from the Nishi bastion, whose sole purpose is to observe the nearby waters and attack any and all invading ships. 10. Bacardi Outpost The local vanguard outpost. All vanguards not currently on patrol will be housed here awaiting a call to action. Spare weapons and various steeds are kept here as well as an evidence lock up. There is also a small jail cell where criminals are kept until they are transported to a big city. Unsurprisingly, the notice board at Bacardi outpost has all listings of current local bounties that can be turned in for gold. 11. Yagadoov Canyon The edge of an largish canyon, supposedly caused by a legendary muscle wizards final attack. Now home to various cliff dwelling communities. People also say a monster lives there. People are idiots, though. 12. The Crags A site of massive loss and devastation during the war against the running sea. Countless boats crewed by orks and elves were washed up along this shore until it was as much splintered wood and twisted metal as it was boulders. Beneath the ruins and rocks are the corpses of hundreds of soldiers and engineers, As such, it is a common haunt for thanomagi looking for thralls or unquiet dead to speak with. 13. Tower An abandoned watchtower and lighthouse. Redundant after the Nim tower was built. 14. Ruins A dilapidated partially subterranean temple to one of the five old gods. Possibly Zanqui or Delag. 15. Camp Site A large garrison of Old Guard operatives. Dozens strong. Living out of tents and basic housing. This seems to be their base of operations in this sector. 16. Mine A mine. Don't know if it's still in use or who owns it. Almost certain has dwarves or goblins in it. 17. Speelkaard Resort A seaside hotel, casino and hot spring resort where the financial elite go to unwind and enjoy what their life affords them away from the laws and scrutiny of the public. Well, I mean. It's also a nice place to unwind. But I've heard stories, man. Burstock has mentioned this place as a good place to rob rich assholes. Seemed to only be half joking.